


Crazy Drinks and College Woes

by Emmawritesalot (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Poor Percy, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, sort of a meet cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emmawritesalot
Summary: "I'm going to die," he says simply, and he takes a large gulp of the stuff. Annabeth raises her eyebrows."That can't be healthy," she says, leaning back in her seat. In which a miserable Annabeth finds a bit of entertainment in her 7 A.M. college class.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Crazy Drinks and College Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back with Percabeth. I saw a Tumblr Post about college:
> 
> "My fav college experience is when I had a 7 am class, and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said, "I'm going to die" and drank the whole thing."
> 
> I thought it was funny, and then saw a tag at the bottom, which read:
> 
> "#pick an otp imagine them meeting like this"
> 
> Challenge accepted. Thank you random Tumblr user for this inspiration.  
> I decided to make it pretty short, because I didn't want to write a long story. Here you are!
> 
> As always, Happy reading! :)

Annabeth is regretting her decision to take this class. She really should've just listened to Piper, because it's hell. She wakes up each morning at six to get to her 7 A.M business class, and it makes her want to shrivel up and die. It's not even halfway into the semester, and she's already considering quitting. 

Unfortunately for her, this is not an option, because she needs to graduate and get a job. She will not go running back to her abusive family admitting failure, so she suffers through it the best she can.

One particular rainy morning, Annabeth is struggling to keep her eyes open as she sits in the lecture hall, waiting for the professor to start droning on and on for the next hour and a half. She's considering just dropping out and becoming a gas station attendant when a boy drops into the seat next to her. She hasn't met him personally, only seen him once or twice before in class. She's slightly mesmerized by his good looks, specifically his ocean green eyes. Usually, he's a few minutes late walking in with a coffee. Today, however, he's on time. He looks just as tired as he feels watches as he takes a Monster energy drink from his bag and pours it into his large cup of coffee.

"I'm going to die," he says, not addressing anyone in particular, and he takes a large gulp of the stuff.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows. 

"That can't be healthy," she says, leaning back in her seat.

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it," the boy replies shrugging. Annabeth cracks a smile.

"You're regretting taking the early morning class too?" she asks.

"More than you know," he snorts. "Morning classes suck. How did you get roped into this?" He takes another sip of the drink and Annabeth groans.

"I missed day one of registration due to sickness," she mutters, "and by the time I was able to pick classes, I was too late. This was the only time left for my business class."

"Why didn't you just take it online?" the boy questions. Annabeth shrugs.

"I'm too prideful. I thought I could handle it. I was wrong." She breaks off, yawning widely. "What about you?" The boy scowls.

"Well, I tried to sign up for the class at 7 at night," he said, " _Unfortunately, _I'm an idiot and accidentally signed up for the morning one instead. By the time I found out it was too late." Annabeth looks at him in disbelief.__

__"Are you serious?" she asks, suppressing a smile, feeling a little less stupid._ _

__"Feel free to laugh, it's fine," the boy replies in exasperation. "My friend Jason laughed for about 30 seconds."_ _

__"That's harsh," Annabeth says as she grins, feeling a little less pathetic. "I guess we'll just suffer together." The boy smiles back at her humorously.__

____

"Alright then, but if we're going to do that, we need to know each other's names." "Well then," Annabeth says, "My name is Annabeth Chase." "Percy Jackson," he replies. "Nice to meet you, Percy," She says as she shakes his hand "Likewise Annabeth," Percy says, winking back.  
\-------  
An hour and a half later Percy and Annabeth bid their goodbyes, and when she opens her binder to review her notes, she sees a slip of paper with a phone number accompanied with a brief note 

__

___I haven't died yet… Maybe we can get a real coffee?_

__

_-Percy_

__

The corners of Annabeth's mouth turn up in a smile. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

__

**Author's Note:**

> I love them too much.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> :)


End file.
